Luke Skywalker/Relationships
The relationships of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars universe. Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader thumb|250px|Luke with his father, Vader. Luke did not meet his father until nineteen years after he was born. When his father's old mentor told him how great a Jedi Anakin was, Luke developed a lot of respect for his father. Obi-Wan told Luke that the person who killed his father was Vader and thus, Luke developed a deep hatred toward Vader, unaware at the time that Anakin and Vader were one-and-the same. In The Empire Strikes, Luke, now twenty-three years old, directly meets Vader and when the latter reveals that he is his father, Luke did not believe him at first, until he told Luke to use the Force to confirm his claim, Luke obeyed and was horrified by the truth. By the events of Return of the Jedi, Luke had accepted that Vader is his father, and his hatred toward his father had completely disappeared, transformed into love and hope, like his late mother Padmé Amidala, Luke believed there was still good left in his father and that he could be redeemed. Luke could not conceive killing his father, despite knowing all the terrible, unspeakable things he had done. In Luke's final encounter with Vader on the second Death Star, Anakin read his son's mind and discovered he has a second child, and that this child is Leia. Vader used this to bait Luke with the suggestion; "if you will not turn to the dark side perhaps she will". Luke became enraged by this and attacked his father in anger, losing control for a moment in protectiveness for his sister. When Luke realized what he had done to his father, he immediately felt guilty and remorseful. When Palpatine was torturing Luke to death (by using Force lightning), Luke cried out to his father for help, to which Anakin responded by killing his master to save his son, getting mortally wounded in the process. In his father's final moments, he wanted to see his son with his own eyes, realizing that Anakin was dying, Luke granted his father this last request, Luke and Anakin make peace before he died and became one with the Force. Luke was deeply saddened when his father died, and out of great respect for Anakin, Luke gave him a Jedi funeral. In The Last Jedi, while embittered by Ren's betrayal, Luke seemed to blame Vader for it and also regained aspects of his old hatred towards his father's actions, as seen by how he ruthlessly and bitterly told Rey that Vader's legacy was one of the proof of the Jedi's failure. However, when Rey put Luke in his place, pointing out that Ren fell to the dark side due to the Grand Master's actions; Luke realizes that he cannot blame Anakin for what happened to Ben, as his father is not responsible for the latter's fall to the dark side, he is, Luke aspects of his old hatred towards his Vader's actions; had completely disappeared once again, after this realization. Padmé Amidala After he is born, the only direct interaction Luke had with Padmé, was one when she touched him on his belly, a sign of her love and affection for her son. Shortly after giving birth to his twin sister Leia, she dies. Padmé believed that Luke, along with Leia, could save their father Anakin and redeem him. Luke is sorrowful as to having never known his mother, but is binded to her by honoring her belief and sharing her hope. Owen Lars After Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, turned to the dark side and embraced his new identity as Darth Vader, Luke was taken to Tatooine by Obi-Wan Kenobi (his father's former mentor) to be raised by his step-uncle Owen and his wife, Beru. Growing up on Tatooine, Luke maintained a strained relationship with Owen, despite his love for his for him, owing to the fact that his uncle persistently seemed intent on holding him back and coming up with excuses to keep Luke from leaving Tatooine. Unknown to Luke at the time, was Owen's deep residing fear that his step-nephew may follow in his father's footsteps and end up dead. Owen believed he was protecting his step-nephew, however, he failed to realize that as ran out of excuses to keep Luke from leaving the inevitanility drew closer of Luke finding out about his Jedi heritage. When Luke learned from Obi-Wan about his father's legacy; having been told that his father was never a navigator on a spice freighter, but a Jedi Knight who battled in the Clone Wars - Luke became infuriated that his step-uncle had lied to him all his life about who his father really was, however, this did not alter the care he held for Owen, as evinced by his efforts to rescue him from the stormtroopers, when he discovered that the stormtroopers had traced the sale of C-3PO and R2-D2 (the latter droid who held the Death Star plans) unfortunately, Luke was too late to save his step-uncle and was devastated by his death. He later left Tatooine, becoming what Owen failed to prevent, a Jedi Knight, like his father, Anakin. Beru Whitesun Lars Beru was the wife of Owen Lars and she, together with her husband, raised Luke during his childhood on Tatooine, she and Luke had a very close relationship, Beru would often defend Luke's interests against Owen, who was overprotective out of fear that Luke might someday follow in Anakin's footsteps. Beru did not share these fears and even encouraged Luke to follow his dreams. After Luke's failed attempt to rescue her from the Stormtroopers and heartbroken by her death - he left Tatooine - as there was nothing left to keep him there. Leia Organa Luke and Leia were separated after they were born, he did not meet his twin sister until nineteen years later. Luke's first impression of Leia as he saw her in an hologram was; "She's beautiful". Luke, along with Han Solo rescue her from the first Death Star. By the events of The Empire Strikes Back, Luke's crush on Leia had completely disappeared, as he only considers her a friend, he became annoying when Leia kissed him in a failed attempt to prove that she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han. In Return of the Jedi, Luke discovers that Leia is his younger twin sister and before allowing himself to be captured by the Empire; he reveals this information to her and that Vader was their father, she is not overly surprised as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke, Vader would use Luke's devotion to his sister as a catalyst toward his anger, threating to turn Leia if Luke wouldn't. After the second Death Star, Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against Empire. Luke and Leia lovingly embrace each other as brother and sister. Around 30 years after the Empire's defeat, Luke (seemingly) abandoned his sister under his grief and guilt of failing her son, despite this, Luke eventually apologized for everything that happened to Leia in result of himself not being present, Leia easily forgave him and was just glad that he was with her, proving her boundless love for him. Shortly after Luke sacrificed himself for the Resistance, Leia mourned over his death, but Rey told her that Luke found purpose in his passing. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren When Ben started to struggled with his inner darkness - he was sent to study under Luke's tutelage at the request of his mother, Leia, in the hope of preventing him from ending up like his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Luke taught Ben the ways of the light side of the Force and lightsaber combat and they had a good relationship with Ben being known as Luke's most prized student and his favorite. Unfortunately, Luke made a mistake by contemplating and nearly considering killing him upon sensing how strong his connection to the dark side of the Force is and seeing glimpses of what Ben would become in the future. This proved to be extremely disastrous, as Ben's former faith in his uncle was shattered and he tries to defend himself from his uncle atempt murder by colapsing the hut there are in. Later, Luke wakes up to find his Jedi Temple destroyed. The destruction of the Jedi Temple kills most of Luke's apprentices, although as it was later on revealed that Ben did not actually massacre all his fellow apprentices and they were destroyed by a storm, but whether the rest of the survivors were killed by him or not remains unknown, this act greatly delayed his uncle's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. Meanwhile, Ben went to meet Snoke as there was no one left of his family he trusted since he also felt abandoned by his parents. Ben in his anger and bitterness towards Luke would be seduced by Snoke to the dark side, assuming the Kylo Ren persona and starting to terrorize the galaxy as a leader of the First Order. After surviving of the destruction of the Jedi Order, Luke becomes deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths, Ben' s turn to the dark and his other students' disapperance. He then embarked on a quest to seek out the Ahch-To Jedi Temple and in order to die as the last Jedi, hiding himself in exile. Ren, under the orders of Snoke, is instructed to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knows that as long as Luke is alive, a new generation of Jedi Knights can rise once again. Luke came to lose faith in Ren for his destruction of the New Jedi Order, unaware that Ren did not actually kill much of his students, and believed he is unable to ever come back to the light side, even as Rey points out to Luke that he failed Ren in thinking that his falling to the dark side was a premeditated choice. After Yoda (in a gentle manner) scolds Luke, pointing out that failure is one of the greatest lessons the Jedi could learn from, Luke finally realized that his failure wasn't for training Ben in the ways of the Force and lightsaber combat, his failure was for not trusting his nephew and believing in his inner goodness; when they finally engaged in battle during the "Battle of Crait", Luke remained focused and cold when handling his nephew as he swiftly evaded every single attack Ren attempted but at the same time he expressed remorse and apologized for failing him. Luke's wisdom and intelligence won his conflict with Ren and saved the Resistance even though it cost him his life, as he successfully preyed on Ren's rage at him to distract him with a one-on-one duel between them, all the while he proved himself to be far more than a match for his nephew by his effortless reaction of all of Ren's attacks, considering he had been the one who trained Ren in lightsaber combat, he easily surpassed Ren. Tailoring the illusion to have maximum effect, Luke easily tricked Ren into fighting him while Rey saved the Resistance and taunted him before dying, despite his death, he still secured a victory over his nephew by preventing him from destroying the Resistance and the Last Jedi. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi After Luke was born, Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine, to be raised by his father's step-brother, Owen Lars, and his wife, Beru Whitesun, in order to protect him from Palpatine. Obi-Wan watched over him for nineteen years. Before discovering Obi Wan's true identity, Luke believing him to be a strange hermit, under the name of Ben Kenobi. Upon the arrival of R2-D2 and C-3PO, Luke learned of Obi-Wan's identity and life as a Jedi. After this knowledge, he gained great respect and admiration for the Jedi Master. During their journey to Alderaan, the two quickly became good friends. On the first Death Star, Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader while attempting to escape. Luke was devastated by the death of his mentor, but continued to fight in in the Galactic Civil War, so that Obi-Wan's death would not be in vain. When he discovered that Vader was his father, Luke became angry that Obi-Wan had deceived and lied to him, but eventually forgave him. However, after he became embittered over Ben's fall to the dark side, Luke appeared to have regained his bitterness at Obi-Wan for failing to safe his father, as seen by how he told Rey that he believed that Obi-Wan's failure as a mentor was one of the proof of the Jedi Order's hypocrisy. Despite this, after he made peace with his failures, hearing Obi-Wan's voice allowed him to become one with the Force while also retaining his identity, proving he still considered his mentor as a dear friend. Han Solo Luke initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time, during their rescue of Leia and escape from the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. However, during the Battle of Yavin, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke and Han saves him - after this Luke's opinion of Han changes - and they become close friends. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han married Leia Skywalker; becoming Luke's brother-in-law. Around 30 years after the Empire's defeat, Luke (seemingly) abandoned his old friend and brother-in-law, under his grief and guilt of failing his son, despite this, Luke still cares about Han, upon learning from Chewbacca (off-screen) that he had recently been killed by Kylo Ren, he was (genuinely) devastated by Han's death, as he mourned and grieved over the death of his friend. He did not sense Han's death before then because he had cut off his connection to the Force. Luke would later join Han in death; as he willingly sacrificed himself for the Jedi and Resistance to survive. Chewbacca Luke first met Chewbacca in Mos Eisley's cantina, when Obi-Wan Kenobi hires him and Han Solo to smuggle him, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to Alderaan, although they do not have much interaction with each other. However, throughout the Galactic Civil War the two become close friends. In Return of the Jedi, after he and Lando Calrissian destroy the second Death Star; defeating the Empire once and for all, Chewbacca celebrates his comrades' victory and reuniting with Luke, happy that his friend survived the Battle of Endor. Yoda Luke first met Yoda on Dagobah (as he was instructed to go there by the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi). Luke's first impression of Yoda was that of a strange, yet harmless hermit, however, after spending many hours on Dagobah, he realizes that the green alien was, in fact, a Force-user like himself and the last surviving Jedi Master in the galaxy. He discovers this when Yoda begins to talk to Obi-Wan through the Force. At first, Luke wonders who he is talking to, until he hears Obi-Wan's voice. Yoda initially refuses to train Luke as a Jedi (despite the fact that there were very few Jedi left in the galaxy), partly due to his age and mainly because the be believed Luke to be too much like his father, Anakin Skywalker, in personality (reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, and hot-headed). Yoda was eventually persuaded, albeit reluctantly, by Obi-Wan to accept Luke as a trainee. Yoda then begins to train Luke in the ways of the light side of the Force and lightsaber combat, but also warns him about the dangers and lure of the dark side of the Force. Luke had been on Dagobah for at least a year and came to greatly respect the elderly Jedi Master - having the same level of respect for Yoda that his father once had. Luke has a vision of his friends in pain and leaves to rescue them, abandoning his training, much to Yoda's disapproval and despite Yoda stating that the vision Luke had may not come true. Three months later - Luke returns to Dagobah (after rescuing Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt) to complete his Jedi training - but is devastated to discover that Yoda is dying. The loss is deep as he had not completed his Jedi training and more so due to how close he had become to the Jedi Master. Yoda reassures Luke that there is no need for more training and that he had learned all he needed to know. He asks Yoda if he is now a Jedi Knight and Yoda states that he must first face Darth Vader - only then would he become a Jedi Knight - to which Luke states that he already had. Luke asks if Vader is his father and Yoda confirms this truth. Luke became angry that Yoda had known the whole time who his father was but had refrained from telling him yet forgave him at the moment of his death. Yoda tries to tell Luke about the existence of his twin sister (Leia Organa), but only states that there is another, and dies before he has the chance to finish his statement. Luke grieves over the death of his mentor. Luke would attempt to carry out Yoda's wish to revive the Jedi but his nephew Ben's turn to the dark side completely destroyed his plans. In his grief and bitterness, Luke lost any desire to revive the Jedi and deemed it's legacy as a failure. However, despite Luke's years of attempting to abandon Yoda's last desire, when Yoda came to him as a force ghost, the late former grandmaster seemed to have not been offended by it, apparently understanding why he did it. Luke still retained his respect for Yoda and their talk allowed Luke to forgive himself. Rey Before Rey officially met Luke, she had heard a lot about the Jedi Master, but believed him to only be a myth and legend; until she met Finn who told her that BB-8 had a map to Luke's location, after Rey was captured by Kylo Ren (due to her seeing the map that BB-8 had) Luke's nephew, she resisted his attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke's location, despite the fact that she did not personally know the Jedi Master, she likely has developed great respect for the latter. Rey goes to Ahch-To, where she meets Luke and presents him with his father's lightsaber, showing the elderly Jedi Master that the galaxy needs him once more; as he remains silent. Luke at first refused to train Rey in the ways of the light side of the Force and lightsaber combat, believing that the Jedi should end with him, however, after hearing a recording of Leia, Luke chose to give Rey some lessons, he soon came to fear her power and lack of fear in dealing with the dark side, upon learning Rey and Ren had been communicating behind his back, Luke becomes furious with her, blowning the hut they are in to pieces. In turn, Rey attacks him out of disgust upon discovering Luke's attempted murder on Ben when he was a teen. Luke admits what he did but refuses to consider Ren could be redeemed. However, ultimately, Luke comes to respect and value Rey, as he acknowledged her as the "Last Jedi" and died peacefully; having ignited the revival of the Jedi Order via Rey. Enemies Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Unlike his father, Anakin Skywalker at first, Luke hated Palpatine from an early age; Luke initially had no direct interaction with Palpatine. However, he resented the latter because he was the tyrannical leader of Galactic Empire who oppressed the people of the galaxy. In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Yoda and Obi-Wan; that Palpatine was responsible for his father becoming Darth Vader and Luke's hatred for Palpatine grew even more. Palpatine tried to bring Luke over to his side the same way he brought Anakin to it, but Luke saw through it and refused. Angered, Palpatine tried to kill him, but Vader became Anakin again and killed him. Jabba the Hutt Jabba had been Luke's enemy ever since Boba Fett delivered Han Solo to the former's home. Snoke At some point Luke met Snoke, the two quickly came to respect each other due to the knowledge they sought regarding the Force, this was such that before Snoke began to corrupt Ben Solo, Luke and Snoke had been in communication and had met to share knowledge regarding the Force. Whether Luke knew of his malicious plans at that time is unknown, but when Snoke's true nature was revealed to everyone, Luke viewed Snoke forevermore as his enemy. Although Snoke hated Luke because of his status as the last Jedi Master, but at the same time he was terrified of the latter, due to him being an immensely powerful Force-user, as he knows full well that his Force powers are ultimately inferior to Luke's; as evidenced by the fact that he avoids getting into a direct confrontation with the Grand Master. Category:Relationships